monsoonsimfandomcom-20200213-history
MERMC2018
MonsoonSIM Enterprise Resource Management Competition is an annual inter-varsity competition hosted by MonsoonSIM and its partners. The competition is a high-energy event involving students and lecturers with the objective of exposing students to the concept of enterprise resource management (ERM) through fun and exciting simulation games. Students who come together in teams of 4 or 5 will be assigned to run a virtual company to compete with others. Players will run large virtual enterprises and COMPETE with other teams to achieve few business targets. The timeline of the competition is as follows: * Jan - Jun 2018 - Preliminary and Selection Rounds, by each participating University * Jun - Aug 2018 - Playoff Rounds and Campus Playoff Rounds, by each participating University * Aug 2018 - Country Final, hosted by participating universities in respective countries * 21st Sept & 22nd Sept 2018 - Regional Grand Final, in Singapore, hosted by Singapore University of Social Sciences Here are the key points for this year's competition. # Each country is allowed to bring in 5 (five) teams, as a country quota, to compete in the regional semifinals and final. # If a country brings less than 5 (five) teams, then the quota of this country is therefore given to other countries. Which means, some countries may end up with more than 5 teams to compete. # Each team can be a maximum 5 (five) players. Minimum 4 (four) players per team. # Here are the competition formats ## Regional Semi-Finals ##* All participating teams (30 Teams into 3 playoffs comprising of 10 Teams each base on drawing) ##* Top 9 winning teams will go to the Final (base on 3 top teams from each playoff), SUSS the hosting university is guaranteed a seat in the Grand Final. (If the final 9 does not include SUSS's team, the 10th team will be awarded to SUSS team with the highest score among SUSS's teams. If any of the 9 teams include SUSS, then there will be no 10th team in the grand final.) ##* Those do not make it to the Regional Grand Final, 9 teams will be selected (base on 3 next best teams per each playoff) to participate in the Avenger Round. ## Regional Finals ##* Configurations Difficulty level: High. ##* Knowledge requirement: Advanced knowledge in ERP process flow in order to stand out from the competition. ##* 100% of the scoring matrix will be split into different rubrics to ensure students have the ability to manage the 12 modules well during the competition. ##* 30 teams from 6 countries. Teams will be divided into 3 groups with 10 teams each using a ballot system. 9 teams will emerge from the top 3 teams of each playoff to qualify for the Grand Final. ##* 9 Finalist teams presentation and judges session on Day 2. 5 players per team. (Minimum 4) ##* **SUSS as the hosting university is guaranteed a seat in the Grand Final. ## Avenger Round ##* 9 teams out of 21 Teams who did not make it to Grand Final will be selected to go through the second round of Avenger game to fight for AVENGER Awards. Base on each playoff ranking, teams ranked 4,5,6 will be selected. ##* Avenger Game will give out 3 awards, namely; Avenger Champion, Avenger 1st Runner-Up and Avenger 2nd Runner-Up. ##* No team presentation and No judges sessions. ##* Trophies, Medals for winners and Certificate of Participation will be awarded. 5 players per team. (Minimum 4) # How we measure the winners. KPIs (Scoring Matrix) : ## REGIONAL SEMIFINAL ### Net Profit 35% ### Profit Margin [ 15%] ### To be randomly drawn from a pool of KPIs on the day of competition ### To be randomly drawn from a pool of KPIs on the day of competition ### To be randomly drawn from a pool of KPIs on the day of competition ### To be randomly drawn from a pool of KPIs on the day of competition ### To be randomly drawn from a pool of KPIs on the day of competition ## REGIONAL FINALS ### Net Profit 35% ### Judge Interviews Results 25% ### To be randomly drawn from a pool of KPIs on the day of competition ### To be randomly drawn from a pool of KPIs on the day of competition ### To be randomly drawn from a pool of KPIs on the day of competition ### To be randomly drawn from a pool of KPIs on the day of competition # Judging Criteria (5% on each of the followings) : ## Strategy and execution ## Ability to respond to judges questions ## Crisis handling adaptation ## Coordination & execution ## Overall presentation # MonsoonSIM CT Conference Speakers : The following countries are participating; We are also open to other countries : * Singapore * Malaysia * Philippines * Thailand * Indonesia * Hong Kong